Soaked in Blood
by XxChain Of MemoriesxX
Summary: A scene in which a girl finds her beloved in blood.


**Soaked in Blood**

**A/N:** I wrote this scene almost similiar to my life. You'll see the reaction of a girl who finds her beloved dying.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Chri...Chris...Christian!!!..." she screamed at the top of her lungs. She started running towards the body of the younger boy.

The girl started crying loudly at the sight of the boy covered in blood. Tears fell down, dropping on the weakened body. The boy kept breathing heavily as he looked at her. One of his hands rested on his heart, clutching it in hope to end his pain.

"Christian...Chris...tian..." she continued weeping as she ran one hand on his face, and the other on his chest.

He smirked at me with that stupid grin, even at a time like this he kept himself smiling.

"Wh..y're y..ou cr...ying, sil..ly on..e?" Christian inquired as he gasped for air to speak.

"What happpe...ned?... Who ...did this? Tell me...??" She begged him to answer, she received no response from him.

The boy's struggles continued to rage on. She looked at him, with a sad puzzled expression. She didn't understand this smiling that he did. She started to panic as she saw the blood leaking on pondles in the streets. She searched her pockets and her bag for her phone. She couldn't find it, she remembered she'd left it home. She wanted to go for a walk at this time in the night, she thought it would be a way to relieve the recent stress that she'd been taking in.

"I'm going to get someone...!!!Okay...please...keep your eyes open while..." she pleaded to him as she tried to get up. Both of his firm hands grasped her wrists tightly, pushing her back on her knees beside his body.

"Do...n't go...Just...stay..." Christian trailed off, as he kept stammering when he used his last strengths to talk.

"You'll die if I don't get.Christian...Listen to me...Let me..." she yelled at him, praying that he'd see reason so that she could find help.

"Stay..with me...That's an..order..." he told her, as he put on another innocent smile, directed at her.

She started to yell at him, "How can you smile at a time like this? I'm not smiling!! How can you? I don't want you to..." he cut her off as he brought her into his embrace.

The girl felt the boy's shivering body beneath her own. She raised her head at him, releasing her hands of his clutch. She placed her fingers on his forehead, then his neck, then she stared at the blood on his body, her heart shakened by this moment. Her heart pounding loudly inside, she found herself wrapping her arms tightly around his body. She stayed in the embrace as he replied with the use of his arms around her.

"The.. hosp...itals ca..n't sav..e me...I won't...make...it..." Christian stuttered to explain to the girl.

"What about me? If you..." she cried into his shirt as she spoke up.

"You'..ll ..b..e okay..Tyler.. w..ill tak..e ca..re of you..." Christian said to assure the girl.

"I don't care about Tyler!!!...I care..." She blinked in the realization of the confession that she was about to make. At a time like this she still couldn't say the truth.

Christian countered her, "Th.at's n..ot tr.ue...Tyler.. lo..ves you a..nd y.ou..." she interrupted him as she pressed her lips upon his own. Her heart started to pound at a faster rate, she broke the kiss as she acknowledged her actions.

The girl moved her body out of the boy's hold. She wanted to leave, but in her heart she saw that this would will her last chance. The last time to see his face, she didn't know if this was a dream. She thought about it as a dream, so she continued with her confession.

"I lied to you...when you said you loved me...I lied...I'm sorry...Two years younger than me...and...well...my parents...I'm sorry...Christian I do...love you...!!!! Please don't go away from me...!!"

As she completed her confession she turned back to see his facial reaction. She noticed that his eyes shut close, the only possible result was that he reached his end.

"Christian??...Christian??..." she called out in uncertainty.

She brought her body closer as she listened in for a heartbeat, she checked his pulse as well. Not a single heartbeat or pulse responded to her, she kept calling his name. She pinched her cheek a few times, believing that such a thing couldn't be a reality but a dream. She weeped at a louder rate with the hurt and pain that came down as she felt the hint of reality tap at her.

She shook the boy's body awaiting a single movement, a single whisper, but even then nothing came out of his mouth of actions. She didn't know what to do, she felt that she should've tried to call someone. The girl felt such a powerful guilt for the thing that she'd let exist. At the time of her confession she wondered if he heard a word that she said. She pondered thoughts at the same moment if she'd truly been too late.

She rested her head on his body, she cried into the numb body. She embraced him for a few hours until people came to see the event that took place.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Please read and review. **_


End file.
